Marshwillow
Marshwillow is a large, pale-brown, she-cat with a darker patch on her back with flecks around it, a striped tail, glistening amber eyes and a white tail-tip. The Silver Moon In the prologue she is seen asking who a starry tom was and asked if he was a new denmate. Marshkit and Cherrykit are born along to Windleap, and Dusk, Beechclaw is told to be their father. Marshkit is super confident and excited about her apprentice ceremony, as she was beaming, she ran off to the elders den for a story and picked out some fresh-kill. The elders tell her a story before she is called for her apprentice ceremony. Windleap tells her to settle down, and then she runs up. Her mentor is chosen to be Skyshine, while Cherrypaw gets Swiftpetal. They decide to train together and their mentors show them around the territores. Swiftpetal mentions how different Cherrypaw is to her sister. Skyshine and Marshpaw are about to do hunting and fighting practice, and she bounds up to Cherrypaw to join. They were told to split up and look for prey. Marshpaw is seen with prey clamped in her jaws along with Skyshine. Skyshine mentions how it 'was all Marshpaw' and compliments her saying she was using skills that she didnt know was possible for even a senior warrior, or a Starclan warrior. She waited for Cherrypaws praise, but there was none so she comments she doesnt care, she had accidentally shouted at her, and Cherryfeather calmly replies that she didnt say that. She ran over to the fresh kill to pick out a vole. She then apologizes to Cherrypaw for her short-temper. Marshpaw and her sister decided to share the vole, and then she is called over to battle practice with her sister. Cherrypaw started to circle her. Marshpaw attempted a slash, but failed, so then Cherrypaw took the advantage of this and practically pinned her down, she joked how she wasnt going to hurt her, and lets her up, Skyshine and Swiftpetal exchange curious glances at eachother. As they walked back into camp, Flamestar hurries out of the den, and worriedly looks at Cherrypaw and Marshpaw. Flamestar questions Marshpaw and Cherrypaw, asking them if they've ever been in a forest, Marshpaw is the first to speak and replies with a 'no, can we go now?' answer. Skyshine tells Marshpaw to get a patrol with 2 other cats, and she asks Lakepaw and Gorsecloud to go, Lakepaw all of a sudden gets very witty and amusive with her. She gets along with Lakepaw very well, until Skyshine gives them both into trouble and apologized quietly, they are attacked by a patrol consisting of Tigerblaze, Deerleg, and Silvercloud, they fight them off because they stole prey. Gorsecloud gets wounded pretty badly by Deerleg. They return to camp and Marshpaw is off duties for a day or so because of her leg. Cherrypaw gives her prey then, and wanders off to go battle Flamestar after he instructed her too. She is chosen to go to the gathering. The leaders have an argument she comments how toms always cause trouble during gatherings, and Archwhisker, the deputy eyes her, and she feels embarrassed. She has another argument with Cherrypaw, and says how sympathetic she is like their mother. She does fighting practice with Skyshine. Lakepaw mentions to Cherrypaw how she would be okay at fighting because shes Marshpaws sister. After they appear back from battle practice, Marshpaw comments how she likes Lakepaw and so does she, and Cherrypaw claws her shoulder in anger and walks off with Lakepaw, she is astounded by this and feels depressed after her friend betrayed her. Pain wells in her heart as she continued to watch them walk off. Honeypaw tries to be sympathetic, but she turns on her, and just ends up running away. She called herself worthless after and after, caused by her broken heart. She runs into another clans patrol and they threaten her to get off. She doesnt and blinds one of them menacingly, the two apprentices with the warrior on that patrol want revenge, but in the blink of an eye she was gone. Lakepaw tried saying how he liked Cherrypaw more, but Marshpaw roars and screams to leave her alone and runs off, again. Flamestar comments how she cant have a broken heart forever and tells her that seeing the kits Petalwing and Voletooth had would warm her heart, she does and she visits the three kits; Frogkit, Sagekit, and Rosekit, she comments on how cute they are. She eyes Frogkit especially. Cherrypaw tries apologizing, but she doesn't take this well, and Cherrypaw is taken aback and runs off too, they are seperated for a while. She argues with Lakepaw and then later on in the chapter makes up with Lakepaw and Cherrypaw, and she feels so dumb for misunderstanding. Skipping more chapters, there is cases of a flood now as the air smells of salt water, and she wakes up the nearest cat, Frogpaw to her and tells him to taste the air. Frogpaw says that she better of not woke him up for nothing. By this time, Flamestar was murdered by Cherrypaw, and she doesn't know this yet. Archstar and Softstep are resting in the den together. Archstar is embarrassed and they explain that their is salt taste in the air. He warns them that there is a flood, and they start to travel on a very high hill. They forget their elders, because they never woke up, Owlheart and Shrewfang are the two elders that are swept away. Mintleaf, the medicine cat falls in and her apprentice, Lynxfur tries her hardest to save her, she doesn't manage this and Softstep then hops in after them, after that Archstar follows on, trying to save his mate. Mintleaf and Softstep don't make it, and they both drown. Archstar loses a life and grieves very hard. She shouts at Cherrypaw to stop ruining her relationships. A couple of chapters later, Frogpaw at the end of the book confesses to Marshpaw. She became a warrior at this point and is now Marshwillow. The Afterglow Of The Sun It starts of by Frogwhisker and Marshwillow touching noses affecionately. They go on a hunting patrol with Brightflower, who is sharing her fresh-kill with Frogwhiskers brother, Sagecloud. Rosecloud, her sister at this point is on a patrol too. After they leave camp, its obvious that they are now mates, as Frogwhisker flushes at Marshwillows compliments, after they go on the hunting patrol, they decide to sleep under the stars together, go for a walk, and much more, Cherryfeather is continuing to shout at Frogwhisker, and he is terrified by her sister, and feels very nervous around her. A couple of chapters later, Marshwillow is now a queen, and she has her kits 2-3 chapters later. She names them; Goldenkit, Lilykit, and Scorchkit. After her kits become apprentices, she is seen during The Traitorous Group Invasions, panicking when Frogwhisker confronts Dusk, Bramble and Icy. He succeeds to kill Icy. She is then later confronted by Tigerstorm. Tigerstorm kills her, but Mintleaf is said to give her another chance. She then is given a second chance, unusally. After in a few chapters after that, she is seen going on a trip with all the apprentices to find her son, Goldenpaw, who wandered off with Minnowpaw. After that, she finds them, her kits and (half)-sister and praises them for all being warriors... The Glaze Of Stars She is first seen being normal and going on patrols until she is heavily diagnosed with greencough. She thinks she will die but she does not. When Leafkit and Spiritkit pass away- she is seen feeling really bad about herself for spreading the greencough. Later, she is sturdy to do everyday life-- shortly after- she is expecting her second litter of kits. She is overjoyed but since she was sick that recent, Lynxfur keeps an eye on her. She is helping the other queens sooth alot since she has had experience- and Brightflower hasn't. She is later surprised again when Ashrose comes in, expecting not Coalheart's kits, but Reedfern's kits. She had watched, and then later felt a quick bolt of pain, and later she gives birth to her 4 little bundles of joy, Kinkkit, Sunkit, Whorlkit, and Hawkkit. Frogwhisker comes in and sits with her for the night as her kits develop. Frogwhisker then leaves and smiles at her, saying that he loves the kits. Later, her kits are now very noisy. They love to run around and yap. It is seen that Marshwillow takes this irritatingly, but she loves her kits very much. Trivia: * Marshwillow always felt really bad for shouting at Cherryfeather alot, but she has a very short temper. * Marshwillow is better at hunting than fighting. * Marshwillow wants to be good at fighting, but hunting is her destiny, so she cant change it. * Cherryfeather never really properly hated Frogwhisker. * She has actually died, but StarClan gives her one more chance to fulfil her destiny. (Probably Mary~Sueish.) * She has argued with Frogwhisker once, her mate. * Marshwillow doesn't realize how much Ashrose cares for her. * Marshwillow is bigger than average for most she-cats. *Marshwillow does love her 4 kits, but they are a handful. *Her pelt is darker in the picture, but Marsh couldn't find anything similar to her actual one since it was quite a unique design. *Marsh often calls her "The kit whisperer, or Ferncloud" as she has alot of kits. (Sorry Ferncloud!) *She once asked why she had "blurry fur" and this was taken into a mini inside joke between the friendship of the two authors in real life. Quotes Marshwillow: "Why is my fur blurry?" Skyshine: "Because you're in StarClan, the stars think you are dead, but you are not, trust me." Marshwillow: "Oh fine." ---Marshwillow once she is killed by Tigerstorm, but in the process of being revived only once more to fulfil a destiny, The Afterglow Of The Sun, page 46 Category:She-Cat Category:Queen Category:WindClan Category:She-cat Category:The Silver Moon Characters Category:The Afterglow Of The Sun Characters Category:Warrior Category:The Glaze of Stars Characters Category:The Season Of Sorrow Characters